


moondust and stars (were sprinkled in her hair)

by fxbricxtedrexlity



Category: Mamamoo, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxbricxtedrexlity/pseuds/fxbricxtedrexlity
Summary: Joohyun sputters. “Hey! Who said anything about a date?”Seungwan gives her a deadpan look. “Really, unnie? Someone meets you today and asks Seulgi to ask you what you think of her and you don’t think it’s because she wants to be romantic with you?”Seulgi hides a grin behind her hands, knowing that Joohyun is unintentionally cornered. And the blush growing on her skin betrays her own self.Joohyun huffs, taking the knife back and pushes Seungwan to the direction of the simmering broth she was attending to earlier, chopping the vegetables with force before she matches Seulgi’s grin with her blushing cheeks.“Tell her that if she wants to know what I think of her, she can ask me directly, not through you.”::moonrene. something like irene always notices her but it’s only until lately that she makes a move. moonbyul g!p.::
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	moondust and stars (were sprinkled in her hair)

**Author's Note:**

> just a tad bit of warning:
> 
> this fic contains explicit sexual content, teeth-rotting fluff, and a woman with a penis.
> 
> relationship between mamamoo's moonbyul and red velvet's irene
> 
> i guess that's all, enjoy!

_moondust and stars (were sprinkled in her hair)_

**::**

for the lovely **redspitzer**

**::**

_moonrene. something like irene always notices her but it’s only until lately that she makes a move. moonbyul g!p._

**::**

She does _not_ make for a pretty sight.

In the mirror, the reflection staring back at her is heaving chest, sweat-matted hair, and clothes clinging at the ridiculous amount of sweat that trickles from her back.

“I don’t think I can move again for a while,” she grumbled, throwing her head back to let more of the cold air into her shirt. She glares at the sound of a pair of still-moving shoes in front of her. “Come on, take a break. I’m getting more tired just watching you.”

She tosses a bottled water, scoffing when Seulgi manages to catch the bottle, also grossly-sweaty, but eyes and lips turning into her signature bear-like smile.

“Thanks, unnie!”

“Oh god, you’re too bright. Stop _dancing_ for a while and rest for a damn while.”

Seulgi just laughs, taking a swig from her water bottle but her feet are still moving. Byulyi just groans, falling back until she’s plastered on the studio’s hardwood floor, closing her eyes.

A water bottle is placed beside her head and she squints one eye open as Seulgi tells her that she’s going to the restroom for a bit.

Don’t get her wrong, Byulyi loves her job. Choreographing dances and having the decorated Kang Seulgi under her wing and basically eases her job when teaching the new dance to others—she’s lucky.

But it doesn’t change the fact that no matter how much of a genius Byulyi is when making chorography, Seulgi bounces on her feet like a kid offered with candy, dancing and practicing every step shown to her until Byulyi feels like her limbs are falling from how _enthusiastic_ the younger woman is about her job.

A knock echoes in the studio, Byulyi raising her head from the floor just as the knob turns and a head popped inside, looking around.

_Oh my god._

Eyes light up when they catch the sight of the starfished-Byul watching from the floor and the woman lets herself in, Byul rising so quickly from the floor that she feels light-headed.

Either from the sudden movement or it’s maybe all her blood flooded her cheeks with how _beautiful_ the woman is.

“Hello,” _oh god, this is illegal, her voice is also good._ “, I’m looking for Kang Seulgi? The lady in front told me that she might be in here?”

“She, uh, she went to the restroom for a bit.” _Gross,_ Byulyi thought, feeling the cold sweat sticking on her whole body and it’s unfair that the lady in front of her is so damn impeccable. _So much for a good first impression_. “You are…?”

The lady startles a bit, like she’s surprised that she hasn’t introduced herself immediately.

Just as she opens her mouth, Seulgi comes barreling in from the studio’s attached washroom, flinging her hand about to rid of the water on her hands, eyes lighting up when she sees the woman standing by the door.

“Unnie! What’re you doing here?” Seulgi rushes to the woman’s side, giving her a side-hug and keeping her own sweaty body away from the formal business attire the beautiful woman adorns.

If Byulyi was disappointed that Seulgi interrupted them, she hopes it doesn’t show on her face, instead cleaning the water bottles as both women seem to talk between themselves only.

“You left the lunch Seungwan made,” the woman’s voice is melodic, lowly feminine and soft pronunciations. “Again.”

“Sorry, sorry, I was in a hurry earlier. But, ah! Come meet my boss. Byulyi-unnie!”

Byulyi turned from where she was cleaning, slowly approaching the duo and wiping her hands behind her back subtlety.

The beautiful lady bows, introducing herself. “Bae Joohyun, nice to meet you. I’m Seulgi’s roommate. Thank you for taking care of her.”

Byulyi bows before extending her hand in a shake. “Moon Byulyi and, uh, it’s no problem. Seulgi’s a joy here in the company.”

Joohyun’s lips turned up slightly and Byulyi feels the floor sinking below her. “I hope she doesn’t cause too much trouble like she does at home?”

Seulgi whines, swatting at Joohyun’s general direction and Byulyi laughs, shaking her head and feeling oddly warm of having a beautiful woman’s attention at her.

“Well, sorry to interrupt your work hours, I just came by to drop off Seulgi’s lunch.” Joohyun bows once more, batting Seulgi’s offer to walk herself out, and she disappears behind the studio door, leaving behind a sweet tang of her perfume.

“Oh my god,” Byulyi mutters, eyes still trained on where Joohyun was standing moments before.

“Mmhmm,” Seulgi hums, lips turning into a knowing smirk as she crosses her arms in front of her chest.

“Oh _god_ , you punk, you never told me your roommate was a goddess.”

Seulgi laughs. “You’re so red right now, unnie.”

“I _stuttered_. In front of her! There goes my first impression.”

“If it makes you feel better, I’ll ask her later if your first impression is disastrous enough to squash any first date possibilities?”

“I hate you so much.”

“I’ll text you as soon as I have her answer.”

Byulyi swears, stomping over to the speakers and starting the song all over again.

**::**

“What?”

Joohyun stops at where she’s chopping ingredients and Seungwan swoops in, taking the knife from her hands and bumping her hip against Joohyun’s.

“I know you heard me, unnie.” Seulgi chirps from her seat on the breakfast island, popping a freshly-sliced carrot inside her mouth and pouting as Seungwan swats at her hand when she reaches for another one.

Joohyun, cursing her pale complexion, blushes. Seulgi’s question echoes in her mind: _Hey unnie, what did you think of Byulyi-unnie earlier?_ “And I’m asking, for _what_ purpose is it exactly?”

Seulgi shrugs, but her eyes betray a mischievous glint to it. “She seems really _eager_ to know what you think of her. She’s one of those kinds that values pretty girl’s first impression of her.”

Seungwan butts in. “Yah, Seulgi, this is your boss we’re talking about, right?”

“Yeah, what of it?”

“Isn’t it a little weird if unnie and your boss dates?”

Joohyun sputters. “Hey! Who said anything about a date?”

Seungwan gives her a deadpan look. “Really, unnie? Someone meets you today and asks Seulgi to ask you what you think of her and you don’t think it’s because she wants to be romantic with you?”

Seulgi hides a grin behind her hands, knowing that Joohyun is unintentionally cornered. And the blush growing on her skin betrays her own self.

Joohyun huffs, taking the knife back and pushes Seungwan to the direction of the simmering broth she was attending to earlier, chopping the vegetables with force before she matches Seulgi’s grin with her blushing cheeks.

“Tell her that if she wants to know what I think of her, she can ask me directly, not through you.”

Seulgi jumps, cheering loudly enough to warrant twin complaints from the couch from where Yerim and Sooyoung were playing a video game. Seulgi turns back to her unnie, phone already on one hand.

“Unnie, I’m just clearing it up, but I can give her your phone number, right?”

Joohyun waves the knife. “Oh my— _yes!_ Now get out of the kitchen, we need to prepare dinner.”

But before she finishes her sentence, Seulgi was already traipsing away, typing excitedly on her phone.

Seungwan chides from the stove. “And take a bath while you’re at it, you stink!”

**::**

**_Baloo [6:27 PM]_ **

_Forwarded a number_

**_Byulyi-hyung [6:30 PM]_ **

_what’s this?_

**_Baloo [6:31 PM}_ **

_she told me to tell u to just text her_

_if u wanna know so badly_

_what she thinks of u_

**_Byulyi-hyung [6:34 PM]_ **

_adjksgfkjdasfjf_

_KANG SEULGI_

_!!!!!!!!!!!_

_THIS BETTER NOT BE A PRANK_

_????????_

_UR NOT THAT CRUEL RIGHT????_

_RIGHT??????!!!!_

**_Baloo [6:36 PM]_ **

_(;_

**::**

Truth was, it wasn’t the first time Bae Joohyun met Moon Byulyi.

When Seulgi got hired by her dream company and was put under the wing of her favorite choreographer, she huddled everyone in the living room, tucking everyone in comfortable blankets and the waft of hot chocolate filling the room as she bounces about.

“Everyone comfy?” She asks, eyeing everyone currently huddled in their respective blankets and nodding to herself, satisfied, before she takes a seat at the arm of the couch, playing the video on the television.

It’s a video that her company uploaded, a choreography to a new girl group’s debut song. The video starts with the single woman with dark blue hair with her back to the camera, tugging a cap on as she turns and _oh._

She has this look in her eyes and the seemingly effortless grace of her footsteps that falls in the beat captured by the camera and the lighting so perfectly and Joohyun barely has time to react when their living room erupts as Seulgi appears in the video, latching herself on the woman’s right side as another takes the left.

The video ends far more quickly than Joohyun wanted and she’s guilty when Seulgi jumps in front of the frozen television, a slew of _how was it how was it how was it_ bouncing her very being and Joohyun can’t admit that she barely paid attention to her.

Instead, she rises up after Seungwan dashes to Seulgi, crushing her in a hug while whispering _you were so good_ and gathers up the kids, Yerim and Sooyoung, into the sudden group hug.

In the midst of her doing laundry that night, Joohyun catches herself humming the song, can’t help but think of captivating eyes and the easy grace of a confident woman.

**::**

It goes without saying that when she’ in the private space of the laundry room or her own bedroom, Joohyun watches any videos of Seulgi’s co-worker, the excuse of doing it for Seulgi long forgotten as her attention keeps going back to the woman in the middle of the dance floor.

**::**

Joohyun thanks whoever’s up there when Moon Byulyi turned to be the kind of person that prefers to know a person she’s interested in in person rather than how younger people could base an entire relationship based on text messages alone.

They set a date for lunch in a quaint café in between of Joohyun’s office and the dance studio a few days later. They set it on a weekend and the night before their first date, Yerim dragged Seungwan into Joohyun’s bedroom, everyone in the house knows of the older woman’s date, and the youngest demands that Joohyun show her what she’ll wear to the date.

“It’s not _that_ big of a deal, Yerim-ah.” Joohyun scoffs, but reluctantly picks out a casual blouse and a pair of her work slacks from her wardrobe.

“It so is,” Yerim counters, crinkling her nose at the sight of the clothes. “Tell me, are you going on a date or a meeting?” When Joohyun does nothing but unimpressively raises a lone eyebrow to the youngest, Yerim huffs. “Don’t deny that you’ve been watching her dance videos in secret, my room’s next to the laundry room—I _hear_ the music, unnie.”

Seungwan, who’s busy playing with Yerim’s hair, raises an eyebrow but otherwise doesn’t butt in the two cousin’s conversation.

Yerim chooses her an outfit that is comfortable enough and brings out her collarbones. _They’re your weapon, unnie, use it._

“Okay,” Yerim claps her hands once. “, now, let’s move on to what underwear you should wear.”

“Hey, Kim Yerim! It’s the _first_ date.” Joohyun colors a pretty red, eyes wide and scandalized as she takes in her younger cousin’s evil smile.

“It’s a lunch date!” Seungwan guffaws, surprised over the youngest’s suggestion.

“So?”

Joohyun curses softly under her breath, Seungwan wrestling with Yerim in an attempt to stop the younger woman from opening Joohyun’s underwear drawer, and Sooyoung passes the open bedroom door, takes in the sight, before she shakes her head and walks away.

**::**

When Joohyun stumbles into the café ten minutes before they’re supposed to meet, she catches blue hair and Byulyi standing from her seat instantly.

“You’re early,” she remarks, thanking the other woman when Byulyi takes her coat and pulls the chair for her, draping Joohyun’s coat on the back of the seat.

“I was kind of excited to see you, so I came a little earlier,” Byulyi said, tongue peeking out from her grin and she has a childish charm about her that Joohyun’s breath stutters for a beat, feeling warm creep up her neck and picks up the glass of water in front of her.

“I was excited to meet you, too,” Joohyun whispered between them, a silent, honest confession that has Byulyi’s grin stretching wider, watching Joohyun with wonder in her eyes before she gestures for a waiter.

**::**

Byulyi was the right amount of polite and daring, a hint of childishness in between their tangents of a mature conversation about their lives and the universe.

Their lunch was over far too early for their tastes and when Byulyi suggest a stroll by Han River before they depart, Joohyun doesn’t hesitate to link an arm with the other woman, leading the pace of their stroll and the warmth in between them keeping their cheeks and hearts warm.

When Byulyi dropped her to her bus station, kissing her cheek lightly and a promise of texting her when she got home, Joohyun makes her mind to push with a dinner for their next date.

**::**

A week later, after they set another date, Joohyun silently pulled a sleepy Yerim from the couch and pushed her in her wardrobe.

“Which underwear should I wear for a dinner date?”

Yerim instantly perked up, the question waking her up faster that’ll put her expensive coffee order to shame.

**::**

“I’m sorry for this,” Byulyi repeated as the elevator doors ding open and she motions for Joohyun to step out first, leading the way through the arguably spacey hallway and similar doors.

“Seriously, it’s not your fault,” Joohyun attempts at comfort as the younger woman opens her apartment door. “It’s not like you planned for me to come to your apartment on our second date.”

The teasing remark makes Byul trip on air, the tips of her ears on display from her high ponytail causing adoration to pour out of Joohyun’s eyes.

The smug smile on Joohyun’s face, however, vanishes the instant three dogs _sprint_ toward them.

She screams so loud that the dogs momentarily stop their sprint, giving her enough time to jump back into the hallway and drop their takeout dinner by the front door.

Byulyi finds her wide-eyed and pale at the other end of the hallway, an elderly neighbor looking at them back and forth curiously before vanishing back behind his door.

“Hey, what happened back there?” Byulyi askes gently, taking Joohyun’s hands in her and thumbing at the back of her hands, reassuring and warm.

Joohyun lets out a shaky exhale, eyes watching Byulyi’s front door in fear that the dogs will burst out any moment.

“You have dogs,” it’s a whispered question, Byul tightening her grip on shaking hands as she reaches out to fix Joohyun’s hair.

“I do,” she agrees, speaking lowly, afraid of scaring Joohyun. “, do you not like dogs? Allergy?”

Joohyun’s gulp is noticeable against the column of her neck, nervous. “I’m just, just scared of all animals, in general.” She whispers, afraid that the confession will drive Byulyi away.

Instead, she feels a warm embrace circle around her, cradling her head against the crook of Byul’s neck.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” She apologizes, hands carrying a gentle motion up and down the expanse of Joohyun’s back. “I can put them in another room, if you want? Unless I completely ruined this date, I’ll understand that too.”

She shakes her head the best as she can while pressed up against the other woman, cold fear melting from her body with the warmth of Byulyi and her affection.

“Didn’t ruin it.” And in a sudden bold action, presses a kiss against Byulyi’s neck, quick enough but still caused Byul to sag against Joohyun better, her larger frame wrapping around Joohyun like a secure blanket. “I still want to hang out with you, but I’ll take you up on the offer of taking your dogs somewhere else?” It’s selfish and she’s embarrassed by it until she feels Byulyi nod against her head. “Sorry, I was just surprised, so I haven’t had the chance to prepare.”

Byul hums, shaking her head in disagreement. “’S not your fault, okay?” She pulls away slightly, pressing a kiss against Joohyun’s temple. “I’ll take care of my pups and come fetch you so we can eat, okay? You don’t have to meet them if you’re scared, we can work on it, if you want.”

When they’re settled and eating on Byulyi’s living room with a movie playing in front of them, stealing and giving bits and pieces of their own food, Joohyun feels guilty enough to ask if she can see a picture of Byul’s dogs.

And she must admit, as she looks on the vast album of puppy pictures and the goofy woman beside her, who wouldn’t fall in love with them?

It may take Joohyun a while to warm up to the dogs but to Byulyi? She thinks she’s halfway falling already.

**::**

The earlier incident douses any of their thoughts at having sex that night, both of them talking about it freely with red cheeks and shy glances.

But Joohyun takes up Byulyi’s offer of an innocent sleepover, melting when the younger woman offers her too-long sweatpants and the softest college shirt she’s ever worn.

When they brush their teeth side by side, giggling and making silly faces at each other, Joohyun feels her heart expand so much that she falls asleep with a smile, Byul’s arm tucked under her head as her arms wind around the younger woman.

She wakes up the next morning, blushing and well-rested, Byulyi kissing her for the first time in the middle of soft sheets and the early morning light.

**::**

Yerim’s by the front door, arms crossed in front of her and an eyebrow arched so high up in the sky that Joohyun rolls her eyes.

“Well?” Yerim inquires, impatiently watching as Joohyun toes off her heels.

“Good morning to you, too.”

The youngest waves her hands around. “How was the sex?”

“Hey! Who raised you to be such a pervert?”

“Uh, you literally raised me.” Yerim counters, smirk in place. “But that’s not the point. You didn’t come home last night, you’re blushing, and you have a huge hickey blooming from the side of your neck.”

Joohyun slaps a palm against the side of the aforementioned neck. Byulyi and her had a, uh, _heated_ goodbye by the front door.

“We didn’t have sex,” Joohyun stutters through the word, ignoring Yerim’s indignant squack. “, she invited me to sleep over and it we had a romantic night.”

“But no sex?”

“Yes.”

“How was that romantic, then?”

Joohyun pats Yerim’s head as she passes by, heading to her bedroom. “You’ll understand when you’re older.”

**::**

“You do realize that nobody plans sex, right?” Byulyi remarks, amused, as Joohyun pushes her down on purple colored sheets of the older woman.

“Shh, do you want this or not?” Joohyun asks, impatient, as she takes off her shirt and stands in front of Byulyi topless, skirt already halfway open courtesy of Byul’s wandering hands by Joohyun’s front door.

“’course I want you,” Byul shakes her head, ridding of the fog that settles on her brain as Joohyun steps out of her skirt in black matching underwear and deft fingers start to the process of unbuttoning her pants. “How’d you get rid of the kids?”

“Got Seungwan to take them to that Harry Potter place that Yerim and Seulgi adores,” Joohyun whispers against the heated skin of Byul’s neck, nipping and teasing as she push the other woman’s pants down down _down_ her hips.

She bites down particularly hard that has Byulyi maneuvering her hands to silk-hidden hips, tugging Joohyun closer to her and the older woman moans wetly as she settles atop hips that slots against her thighs perfectly and grinds down.

“God, you’re so hot right now,” Byulyi whispers after she tugged her own shirt above her head, leaving them both in underwear.

Joohyun silences her with a kiss, tongue doing a familiar dance that has her slowly moving atop the younger woman, the heat pressed hard against her center making her shudder against every jostle as Byulyi tries to jog her hips upwards, aiding in Joohyun’s grinding.

“Off, off, off,” she chants, words breaking off into a moan as Byulyi’s fingers dig into her hipbones in a way that she never realized had a direct pull on her clit.

She attempts to roll off of the younger woman, used to being under her partners, but Byulyi surprised her when she tightens her grip on her hips, canting her hips upwards and the head of her covered cock dragging deliciously against her clit and stops just below it, the slow grinding takes out the energy on Joohyun’s limbs and she settles bonelessly on top of Byulyi.

“Want you on top of me,” Byulyi whispers wetly in her ear, before dragging her face in a heated kiss, hands deftly undoing her bra and pushing both of their underway down and out of the way.

Byulyi breaks off the kiss in favor of releasing a feminine moan as they touch wet skin on skin.

“Condom,” Joohyun gasps out, can’t stop her hips from moving, slapping Byulyi’s arms once, twice, before the younger woman moves without dislodging Joohyun from above her, ripping the foil and rolling the condom on herself. “Okay, good, that’s good,” she murmurs, kissing the bridge of Byulyi’s nose lightly as the younger woman looks up at her with glassy eyes and thinly-veiled desire.

She reaches for Byulyi’s cock, shivering as she rubs the head against her clit, rubbing up and down until it rests against her entrance, and when Byulyi’s thumbs digs back into her hipbones, Joohyun slips Byulyi inside her, hot and hard, moaning so loud that Byulyi unexpectedly bucks up into her in response to the moan.

“God,” Byulyi’s words are broken, hair sticking to her forehead as Joohyun sits up on top of her, reaching deeper that has her toes curling on the purple duvet under them. “, you’re gonna kill me.”

Joohyun laughs, surprised and it ends in a moan as Byulyi tries to buck her hips.

“Do that again,” she pleas, falling back into Byulyi’s embrace and bracing herself against the pillows as the younger woman from below her adjusts her stance, legs planted on the bed, and thrusting with such force that has Joohyun lamenting the fact that she could’ve been having this such good lay since their second date.

She comes embarrassingly fast, hips squirming in an attempt to get away from the cock still ploughing inside of her and Byulyi stops, a question written in the crinkled between her brows. Joohyun kisses her, thankful for the reprieve but sinks down harder as an invitation for Byulyi to resume.

The way Byulyi moans when she reached her own orgasm pulled a strong reaction from Joohyun, groaning softly as she feels a weaker orgasm crash against her.

They spend minutes just laying on top of Joohyun’s bed, Byulyi pressing soft kisses against Joohyun’s forehead, hands wandering soft skin. She’s on the verge of falling asleep, whining when Byulyi slips out of her and from under her.

“Shh, just gonna clean up for a bit.”

Joohyun startles a while later as a warm, damp cloth is pressed against her sex, shuddering at the sensitivity of her clit. Byulyi shushes her, palming at the meat of her thigh softly as she cleans up.

And when they fall asleep, Joohyun belatedly realizes that she forgot to lock her bedroom door.

**::**

“So.”

Byulyi squirms on the couch, Joonhyun looking unimpressed beside her, and the girl in front of them—who introduced herself as Yerim, aka Joohyun’s younger cousin—raises a _very_ threatening eyebrow. If Byulyi dares to move her eyes to the side, she’ll be able to see Seulgi cracking up on the far side of the living room, slapping her knees in joy.

At least someone found joy in her misery.

“You know, I’m still mad that you just barged in my room like that.” Joohyun quips from beside her, grip steady on Byul’s hands.

Yerim huffs. “Should’ve locked the door. I’m traumatized with whose butt I saw earlier, thank you for that.”

A taller woman who introduced herself as Sooyoun earlier, smiles a little _too_ dangerously for Byul’s liking. “Since Joohyun-unnie’s our mom, do we start calling you our dad now?”

Joohyun scolds both younger women who just laughs at their “mom’s” red face, but Byulyi can’t help but look at their intertwined hands and the warmth blossoming in her chest at the tightly-knit group in front of her, grinning easily for the first time since she was dragged to the living room, and thinks that she’ll stay for as long as Joohyun wants her to.

And judging by the apologetic crinkle of Joohyun’s forehead and the ease it disappears as Byul kisses her lightly, she wants to think that maybe, just maybe, Joohyun would like for her to stick around, too.

**::**

end

**::**

giving another thanks to **redspitzer**

thank you and have a good one!

**Author's Note:**

> **follow the link/s on my[ twitter ](https://twitter.com/rexwrites/status/1341058168483315712?s=20)for updates and if you want to be my friend! :D **


End file.
